Tonight
by moonyjlupin
Summary: Remus Lupin knows she can only be his for this one night. Will he ever find a girl who can be his not only this once, but for always? RL/LE, RL/NT


"Lily..." Remus breathed as he felt a pair of particularly soft lips on his neck, kissing it in just the right way to make his knees feel weak. "...we..."

'We' what? There were so many ways to finish that. We shouldn't be doing this? We /can't/ be doing this? Or there was always the... James would kill him if he ever found out thing.

"We what?" Lily asked, as if hearing his thoughts. Her breath tickled at his neck, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

Her hand was traveling up his shirt, her fingers dallying on his stomach. She was as good as temptation got.

"We..." he started again, but her lips were back at his neck, making him give a sigh. "...Nothing."

He was so dead.

But she was everything he had ever wanted... And he was quickly learning she had at least some sort of desire for him.

Apparently... quite a bit of desire.

If you'd told him a few hours prior to now that he was going to be kissing Lily Evans at his small and dingy flat... have her fingers moving dangerously closer to his waist... feel her body pressing closer into his... he'd have told you you were crazy.

He had always tried to keep his thoughts limited. Yes... he loved her. Had for a long time. But she wasn't his. James made that very clear.

When they'd agreed to go out for a butterbeer together, he never imagined that their faces would have gotten so close. Close enough for those green eyes of hers to make him speechless. Close enough for their lips to touch... and for his whole world to spin.

Yet, here they were... With Lily's shirt off and her fingers on the buttons of his. Her lips had found his, a feverish kiss coming out of it as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders. She broke it as they fell back against his bed.

"God, Remus..." she said as she looked down at his chest, seeing the scars that littered it.

He swallowed, "We... can forget it... I understand," he said quickly. He was used to rejection. And besides... it was good if she was realizing just who she was planning to do this with.

"Stop it," she said, meeting his eyes. "...They're beautiful."

No one had ever said that to him before. And with the way her next kiss made his whole body hum, he knew she meant it. He knew she meant every kiss that she placed down his chest... And he knew that when they were both rid of their clothes, she wants this just as much as he does.

She's more beautiful then he ever could have imagined. ...She's softer then he'd dreamed of... She was perfect.

He could feel the heat from her body and looked up to see something he hadn't quite seen before. Anticipation... Want... Need. It sent a shiver through him... thinking that that particular sparkle in her eyes suited her nicely.

Tonight... she was his.

It was fifteen years later that he felt another pair of particularly soft lips at his neck, finding just the way to kiss it in order to make his knees go weak.

"Dora..." Remus breathes. "...we..."

'We' what? There were so many ways to finish that. We shouldn't be doing this? We /can't/ be doing this? Or there was always the I'm far too old, poor, and dangerous for you thing.

"We what?" she asked and Remus took in a sharp breath as he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He can almost smell Lily like he had that night so long ago. But this wasn't Lily... This was Tonks. Where there was once long, flaming, red hair... there was now a short, sassy, bubblegum pink.

She got the buttons on his shirt undone... and her fingers were splayed, nice and warm, on his stomach. She knew just how to play him.

"We..." he tried, but he stopped himself. "...Nothing."

He felt so... alive.

And she was everything he needed. Everything he wanted. And he was quickly learning from her that it was okay to let her love him.

And that it was okay to love her back.

He couldn't help thinking about her all the time... even if he did try to limit his thoughts. Yes... he loved her. But she deserved someone better...

Their relationship had been... unique so far. But if he'd had known a few hours ago that sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with a glass of fire whiskey with Nymphadora Tonks was going to end up like this...he'd have told you you were crazy.

And yet... they were in his bedroom, sharing a heated kiss that lead to the both of them on his bed, their shirts laying scattered on the floor.

"Remus..." Tonks said with a breath, looking down at his chest.

He swallowed. "Hideous, aren't they? ...We... can forget it..."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked softly, meeting his eyes. Hers were such a lovely color... "I was just thinking... they're beautiful."

Something clicked just then and it left him stunned for a moment. She took the opportunity to claim his lips, and from the way it ignited his body he knew she meant every word.

Only one other girl had ever said that... But they couldn't ever be together.

Yet, here was a girl. A girl who was not only more beautiful then he thought a girl could be... But a girl that had that sparkle. That... want. That... need. Just for him. And as they shed the last of their clothes, he realized the very best part. This was a girl who could be his.

Not just tonight... but always.

He hoped James would forgive him... for not knowing he only needed to wait for his turn at love.


End file.
